elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unbound
It serves as the opening quest and tutorial for the game. Background I've been captured by the Empire and been sentenced to death alongside Stormcloak rebels. We were being taken to Helgen, but before I could be executed Alduin appeared and attacked the town. I need to find a way out of the town. Background Character creation Loot Some notable loot found includes: *3 Potion of Minor Magicka *9 Potion of Minor Healing *Potion of Minor Stamina *Spell Tome: Sparks *Novice Hood and Novice Robes *Bear Pelt *Iron Warhammer *Iron Helmet Object Values: 685 Searching Values Estimate: 3059 Total Area Value: 3744 Following Ralof does grant slightly better heavy armor as one of the guards you must kill is an Imperial Captain, which means you can pick up the Imperial Armor, which gives very helpful protection in the early part of the game. After continuing to Riverwood, Gerdur will give you her house key. If you side with Hadvar you are free to take the pile of iron and steel ingots which spawn next to the workbench outside Alvor and Sigrid's House, giving your character a better weapon from the start if you have steel smithing. You can also take some armor and weapons next to the grindstone and in the basement of his house. You can however steal from Alvor if you followed Ralof to get the weapons and ingots by his forge, but you may be caught if you're not careful. Trivia -'This level is the only time you can customize your character's name and race in Skyrim for free, so be careful and take your time.' *Interestingly enough, Alduin roars before the executions and are heard when General Tullius and the Imperial Captain unknowingly mention the events that would see to Alduin's return and demise. **"You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos! And now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace!" (Alduin roars) - It is foretold in the Elder Scrolls that when the Civil War breaks out, Alduin will return. **"Next, the selected race!" (Alduin roars) - The player's character is the Dovahkiin, who would defeat Alduin and save Tamriel, foretold in the Elder Scrolls. And this also, shows that the peace ''has been restored.'' *When the player is forced to decide whether to follow Hadvar or Ralof, If the player waits too long, Alduin will land in the courtyard or the tower upon the Ralof's location and attack the player with either his Thu'um or his bite. *Hadvar is seen behind your cart on the way to Helgen. *During Hadvar and Ralof's "quarrel", Alduin grabs an Imperial with his talons and throws him into the air. **If the player uses the Voice of the Emporer on an Imperial soldier, talking to them will reveal that this Imperial's name was Caius. *If the player stands around in Helgen, Alduin will speak in Draconic (The tongue of the Dovah). Such lines include: **''"Daar Lein los dii!" - "This World is mine!"'' **'"Fen du hin sille ko Sovngarde!" - "I will devour your souls in Sovngarde!" ''(This line also points to an event following the fight on the Throat of the World.) **"Zu'u Alduin, zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!" - "I am Alduin, most mighty of any in the World!"'' *When the player is following Hadvar through the burning buildings, shortly after Alduin has landed upon the wall and spewed fire at an Imperial soldier, the player must go through a group of Imperials. If the player stays for a few seconds, General Tullius will shout "Run, you idiot!" *Throughout the entire sequence, up to the point when you make it to the keep and are cut free, you are bound. Without the use of your hands you are unable to defend yourself and unable to perform almost all actions, but you can still level here. If you do not feel rushed to progress through the story, sneaking around the buildings with Alduin soaring above can easily level your Sneak to 30 or more, depending on how patient you are. What this means is that by the time you make it to the keep you have several levels and perks available as soon as you are cut free. (Just make sure Alduin doesn't Shout at you.) *In Helgen Keep, shortly after being ''Unbound ''by Hadvar, he will offer the Stormcloaks mercy. Unfortunately, they refuse to take it. *If you start to sneak after heading away from the chopping block, the sneak indicator will be partially opened, this signifies that Alduin is searching for the Dragonborn or that someone else can see your movements and are searching for you. *If during character creation, you don't know what to name your player, you may go to: Name Generator. It is a name generator made for Oblivion, but the races are generally the same from Oblivion. *If the Dragonborn follows Hadvar, there will be more Stormcloak soldiers in the keep and the town than there even was at the start. When Alduin appears, at least three dead Stormcloak soldiers can be seen, and once in the tower with Ulfric, there are two wounded with a medic, and another upstairs. This is already more than there were in the two carts (the Dragonborn's cart had the thief Lokir, Ralof, and Ulfric and the other had four Stormcloaks) not to mention around ten more in the keep. It is possible that Stormcloak scouts were tracking the carts, ready to save Ulfric, and some entered the battle with Alduin while others retreated to the keep. Bugs Almost always just before character creation the game will freeze for a few seconds. Appearances * Achievements |trophy = }} ru:На свободу Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests